Can't get you outta my mind
by lucky-chance
Summary: Luka es incapaz de olvidar el incidente que se llevó a Gumi, su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, ¿es posible que, de alguna manera, no haya abandonado el mundo de los vivos?
1. 0 Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás

**PRÓLOGO**

La fuerte y afilada lluvia que caía impasible sobre el suelo embarrado ensordecía los ahogados llantos que se desencadenaban en aquel oscuro lugar. Calaba los cuerpos de los presentes, helándolos y haciéndolos parecer más vulnerables de lo que de por sí ya se mostraban. Nadie estaba allí por gusto y, aunque querían que el tiempo pasase rápido para poder marchar, una obligación moral les retenía a todos como si de fuertes cadenas de hierro se trataran.

Luka, desde su posición algo más alejada, paseaba su seria mirada por las personas que, al igual de ella, vestían de luto, y se preguntó si ella mostraría un aspecto tan cansado y abatido como el resto. Algunos intentaban reprimir en vano las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, otros dejaban rienda suelta a su tristeza y se dejaban consolar por la persona más cercana que tuviera, apoyándose mutuamente en momentos de dolor. Sin embargo, la chica de cabellos rosas no se permitió el lujo de dejar que aquellos seres a los que apenas conocía la vieran llorar. Aunque estaba tan dolida como ellos, incluso más de lo que muchos de los presentes estaban, no merecía su compasión, no merecía que alguien tratara de reconfortarla con palabras bonitas.

Todos permanecían amontonados frente a un hombre cuyo ropaje de un color blanco liberador rompía con la monotonía del sombrío cementerio. Era el único que hablaba, procesando una serie de oraciones que nadie se molestaba en entender, porque aunque el señor estaba haciendo su trabajo, era el último que podía comprender los sentimientos de los más allegados.

El paseo de la mirada celeste de Luka se detuvo en el profundo hoyo cavado en el suelo tras el hombre de blanco. No había mirado dentro, pero sabía que, en el fondo, descansaba una gran caja de madera de pino y, en el interior de la misma, el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

Sintió como una oleada de melancolía se apoderaba de ella y llenaba las órbitas de sus ojos de renovadas lágrimas. Se mordió el labio y abrió los ojos hasta el máximo, procurando no derramar ninguna gota salada de sus cuencas. Todos allí lamentaban la pérdida de su amiga, su hija, su compañera. Todos pensaban que había sido un accidente y culpaban al maldito destino que había jugado sus cartas y les había arrebatado a un ser querido. Pero ella sabía la verdad, ella había estado presente el día de su muerte, era testigo de los sucesos. Y sabía que era culpable.

Se acercó un par de pasos para divisar mejor lo que en el hueco excavado había, y sintió un impulso de ir y sacar el cuerpo de su amiga para comprobar que de verdad se había ido. ¿Cómo era posible que ya no volviera a reír, a sonreír, a bromear, a caminar, a llorar, a enfadarse o a hablar si, hace apenas dos días lo había hecho? Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, su cabeza le obligaba a evadirse pensando que eso no era posible, pero sin embargo…

Una lágrima traicionera dibujó un camino desde su lagrimal hasta morir en la comisura de su labio. En cuanto lo notó, se la llevó con la mano hasta no dejar rastro de que una vez estuvo allí y lanzó una maldición por lo bajo. Endureció sus facciones, sus gestos y su postura y cogió aire antes de susurrar en un tono de voz que sólo ella podía escuchar:

–Lo siento tanto, Gumi…

Por supuesto que lo sentía. Los recuerdos de aquel día se sucedían en su cabeza como si estuviera presenciando la escena de nuevo, tan vívidos y naturales como si estuviera atrapada en un bucle sin fin. Recuerdos que no la dejaban dormir puesto que estaba demasiado implicada en ellos. Si tan sólo no hubiera insistido, si le hubiera dicho antes que no era una buena idea, si no hubiese sido tan tonta como para preferirla a ella antes que a su propia vida, ahora ella seguiría a su lado. Pero no volvería.

Una gran presión en su pecho se hizo presente, como si un elefante le aplastara. Su respiración se volvió más pesada y los nervios le impidieron reprimir su tristeza por más tiempo. Su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente y su inquietud aumentaba exponencialmente con el sonido desgarrador del resto de los dolidos.

No pudo aguantarlo más tiempo.

–¡Soy yo la que debería estar ahí dentro, maldita sea! – gritó a pleno pulmón, llamando la atención de todos y creando un silencio roto por la lluvia –. ¿Es que nunca has sabido hacer nada a derechas, Gumi? ¡Podrías haberte salvado, estúpida!

Miró alertada por el silencio a su alrededor y se tensó más por las miradas que se clavaban en su cuerpo. Su voz se quebró y no fue capaz de seguir hablando, teniéndose que centrar en sobrellevar su agitada respiración. No era capaz de seguir allí, la penitencia de llevar la culpa a cuestas era demasiado para ella, y aquellos ojos no hacían más que recriminarle su pecado. Se hizo paso entre los amontonados cuerpos y salió del lugar corriendo, huyendo de sus acusadoras miradas, dejando atrás a lo que una vez fue su amiga, y odiándose a sí misma por ello.

Cuando no tuvo más resistencia para seguir su camino antes de abandonar el cementerio, se detuvo tras un árbol que le protegía de la lluvia y, desde su nuevo escondite, intentó buscar el grupo de personas en el que antes se encontraba. Sola, se mantuvo en silencio, completamente quieta hasta que la masa oscura de gente se dispersó. Suspiró cuando sintió que ya había pasado todo y regresó sobre sus pasos a despedirse de Gumi como ella se merecía.

Una vez estuvo frente a su sepultura, se agachó como si así fuera más probable que pudiese establecer contacto con ella. Aguardó largos minutos pensando en qué es lo que quería decirle, pero su mente se presentaba completamente en blanco. Una única frase acudía a su encuentro…

_…polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás._

* * *

**Cuanto tiempo sin subir nada nuevo, empezaba a echarlo de menos *o***

**Antes que nada, ¡gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Esta historia (que he de confesar, todavía no tengo al 100% pensada .) pretende ser psicológica. Es decir, voy a intentar retratar cómo se sienten los personajes, sobre todo Luka que será la principal protagonista, en cada momento. Lo más probable es que lo pasen mal a lo largo del fic hasta el final... ¿Que por qué digo esto? Por si no os gustan las historias de este tipo, así no podéis pegarme por no haber avisado xD**

**No puedo adelantar ninguna pareja porque ni siquiera se yo qué locuras van a suceder xD Sólo tengo claro que aparecerán cuatro personajes principales y diferentes parejas entre ellos. No tengo pensada ninguna oficial, pero avisaré de que lo más probable es que aparezca algo de shoujo-ai (que sé que puede ser problemático, lo mejor será dejarlo claro desde el principio .) No habrá Luka x Gumi aunque sean las dos que rezan como personajes principales. Si las he seleccionado a las dos es porque... bueno, dejaré que lo descubráis en el siguiente capítulo. Me gusta hacer spoilers, pero de algo que yo misma voy a escribir no sé si es correcto xD**

**Espero que la narración se entienda bien. Cualquier duda que tengáis, sugerencia, abucheo... no dudéis en dejármela saber. Prometo responder a todos los reviews (¡se agradecen muchísimo!), los anónimos al final del siguiente capítulo y los de usuarios de fanfiction por PM ^^**

**No sé si me falta algo por decir, espero que disfrutéis de este fic tanto como yo de escribirlo. No sé cada cuanto podré actualizar, esas cosas son muy relativas y no voy a prometer algo que no estoy segura que pueda cumplir, pero este es un proyecto que me llama mucho y no me gustaría dejarlo *-***

_**¡Hasta que nos leamos! ^^**_


	2. 1 Nunca es demasiado tarde

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El despertador inundó con su estridente sonar la habitación de Luka. Durante algo más de dos largos minutos abarcó hasta la más recóndita esquina, dejando que su eco se extendiera y traspasara la puerta y las paredes macizas que daban paso al resto de su apartamento. Sin embargo, la joven de largos y enredados cabellos rosas apenas era consciente de ello. Perdía sus ojos azules surcados por profundas ojeras en la infinidad del techo, en cuya lisa y clara superficie revivía cientos de imágenes que explotaban en su cabeza y no le dejaban dormir. Las veces que su cansado cuerpo consiguió que el sueño venciera, terribles pesadillas le asaltaban y le obligaban a negar a su magullada constitución el descanso que tanto ansiaba.

Si fuera por ella, no se levantaría. Si fuera por ella, dejaría que el tiempo se deslizara por entre sus dedos hasta que una fuerza mayor exterior a su voluntad le obligara a cambiar su estado. Pero algo en su interior le recordaba que eso no estaba bien y que debía volver a poner los pies en tierra. Suspiró y se incorporó en su enorme cama. Observó con cansancio el despertador como si por primera vez fuera realmente consciente de su presencia y lo acalló con un sutil movimiento de manos. Sin esforzarse por calzar algo en sus frágiles pies, dejó atrás su habitación y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño de su apartamento, arrastrando a su paso la mirada por la cocina y determinando que no tenía suficiente hambre como para llevarse algo a la boca, y que si lo hacía, lo más probable es que le sentara mal.

Llenó el lavabo de agua fría y cristalina y se detuvo a observar el tenue reflejo que le devolvía. Como si no se reconociese, levantó su ausente mirada y contempló su rostro en una imagen más fiel a la realidad en el espejo, aunque lo cierto era que sus ojos traspasaban aquella imagen y se perdían en un abismo de oscuridad. Veía, tal y como su capacidad de visión le permitía, pero no comprendía las imágenes que interpretaba y recibía de su parte.

Ni siquiera los pinchazos del agua helada que se echó sobre su níveo rostro consiguieron despejarla ni darle un aspecto más saludable. Ella tampoco ponía empeño en disimular su pésimo estado de ánimo. Si no estaba de buen humor, ¿por qué debía aparentar lo contrario?

Terminó de arreglarse lo suficiente para ir decente a su centro de estudios y de ponerse el uniforme en apenas un suspiro. A medida que iba abandonando su hogar para hacerse paso entre las amplias y lúgubres calles que ante ella se extendían, sus pasos iban aminorando la velocidad y acortando la distancia que recorrían en cada zancada. Sus brazos permanecían rígidos, inmóviles sosteniendo frente a ella todo el peso de la cartera de tela en la que guardaba sus libros, y su rostro serio y meditabundo se perdía por los alrededores. Los fúnebres senderos que recorría le resultaban tristes y siniestros, como si cada figura de las escuálidas ramas de los árboles o de las grandes y silenciosas casas que dejaba atrás se solidarizasen con ella y le acompañaran en mutuo y pesado sentimiento.

Su incierto camino se vio frenado cuando sus claros orbes divisaron a lo lejos un enorme sauce llorón. Notó como si le agujereasen el corazón y un nudo le incapacitase el habla. Se frotó los ojos para disuadir a las cientos de lágrimas que habían acudido a su encuentro de salir, respiró profundamente y acudió al cobijo que aquellas suaves hojas que caían en forma de lluvia le proporcionaba y se sentó en sus pies, sin ningún tipo de prisa en sus movimientos.

Casi podía ver y oír entre las hojas mecidas por la suave brisa que soplaba y arrancaba de aquellas una suave melodía que relajaba todos sus sentidos a su mejor amiga corriendo hacia ella a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, en una mano un ligero abrigo a medio poner y en la otra, una bolsa bandolera cargada de útiles escolares mientras voceaba numerosas y rebuscadas disculpas. Podía recordar con insultante facilidad como se levantaba en cuanto distinguía su voz con el ceño fruncido, la manera en la que ponía los brazos en jarras a la altura de su cadera y le regañaba por llegar todas las mañanas tarde. Con una sonrisa llena de culpabilidad, la chica de cabellos verdes le tendía su carga más pesada, para que se la sostuviese mientras terminaba de colocarse como es debido el abrigo mientras caminaban hacia su instituto.

–¿Ya vuelves a llegar tarde, Gumi? – le susurró al viento al tiempo que una silenciosa lágrima recorría su rostro a lo largo, dejando que sus apesadumbradas y quebradas palabras se fundieran con el entorno.

Se levantó pesarosa y se recolocó sus ropas antes de proseguir su camino. De vez en cuando echaba su baja mirada hacia atrás, como si esperara que alguien le asaltara repentinamente, pero llegó a su destino sin que eso ocurriera.

Luka se sorprendió ligeramente al ver que, en el centro, nada había parecido cambiar, cosa que le llamaba altamente la atención puesto que su modesta vida parecía haber dado un vuelco radical. Incluso se molestó porque, a su parecer y aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes serían ajenos a los últimos acontecimientos, no mostraban ningún tipo de respeto por su amiga. Desvió la mirada de los grupos que había formados que charlaban desenfadadamente y vagó indiscriminadamente por el centro, sin dejar que sus pensamientos se dispersaran al volver a la rutina.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, se encontró a sí misma frente a una pancarta del club de teatro en el que se anunciaba la vacante del personaje principal femenino de la futura obra de teatro que representarían en su centro: _Romeo y Julieta_. En el mismo panfleto había establecidos una serie de días en los que se celebrarían las pruebas para determinar quién se encargaría de tan importante papel.

Sintió cómo sus ojos se abrían de par en par y su aire comenzaba a escasear. Hacía pocos días que Gumi, integrante del club de teatro, le había anunciado que ella misma haría el papel de Julieta. A pesar de la ilusión que mostraba, Luka se mostró desinteresada por ese asunto que tan superfluo le parecía, ni siquiera se consideraba amante del teatro. Y aquella actitud en ese momento le pesaba como una gran losa.

Sintió ansias de arrancar aquel papel y hacerlo mil pedazos hasta que pudiese confundirse con cenizas. No había pasado ni una semana desde que se había marchado, y todos allí parecían haber olvidado su existencia. ¿Cómo era posible que quisieran reemplazarla sin ninguna muestra de escrúpulos?

Una presencia a su lado le obligó a contenerse. Miró por encima de su hombro quién era el ser que osaba molestarle en su soledad más absoluta y divisó junto a ella a un joven vestido con el uniforme del centro, de gran altura, intensos y vivaces ojos púrpuras y una larga y sedosa melena del color de las berenjenas. Su situación pretendía asegurar que se había interesado por el mismo anuncio que el que ella estaba observando, pero sus pupilas se dirigían directamente a ella. En contraposición a su amable sonrisa, ella se mantuvo seria y clavó su helada mirada directamente en sus ojos, inquiriendo de una forma fácil y sin gestos qué es lo que quería.

El joven se dio por aludido y desvió su mirada al panfleto, siendo éste el objeto de su intriga.

–¿Estás interesada en el papel de Julieta?

–No – respondió Luka secamente.

–Ah, es que como parecías tan interesada mirando el papel... Quizás deberías animarte a intentarlo, sabes de qué trata la obra, ¿verdad?

–¿Quién no conoce la trama de _Romeo y Julieta_?

–¿Y no te parece un arco argumental precioso? Un amor prohibido, que supera las fronteras de la muerte.

–No – le fulminó con la mirada –. Es una estúpida historia de amor que sale mal porque desde el principio hacen todo mal, deprisa y corriendo. De todas maneras, no pretendo hacerme pasar por Gumi...

–Esa es la chica que antes tenía el papel, ¿no? – continuó el chico de largos cabellos –. Era una actriz impresionante, y estaba muy emocionada cuando le anunciaron que sería la protagonista, no entiendo qué es lo que le habrá hecho desentenderse...

Luka apartó la mirada dolida hacia un lado y respiró hondo un par de veces, endureciendo las facciones de su rostro.

–Está muerta – comentó en una exhalación de aire, con una frialdad en la voz que asustaba.

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo. Borró su sonrisa en un instante y notó cómo el ambiente a su alrededor se cargaba, pudiendo cortar la tensión que se respiraba con un cuchillo.

–No es verdad, no puede serlo... - el silencio y la falta de movimientos de Luka fue lo suficientemente elocuentes para él, quien sintió que había tocado un tema prohibido e intentó arreglarlo –. Pero nadie nos había comentado nada... ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Luka clavó sus ojos en él. La simple visión del azul de sus ojos helaba la sangre del chico.

–Yo la maté.

El joven abrió todavía más los ojos, negativamente impresionado. Luka suspiró habiendo tenido bastante conversación obligada en lo que llevaba de día, volvió a dejar caer su siempre baja mirada y se alejó enlazando pasos como si se tratara de un fantasma. Sin embargo, antes de alejarse un par de metros del chico, se paró.

–Ah... - dijo para recobrar su atención, al tiempo que pasaba su mirada por encima del hombro y le miraba –. Déjame que te aconseje que no preguntes cosas que no quieres saber.

* * *

Después de su jornada lectiva no volvió a casa, sino que dejó que sus pasos le guiasen a donde ellos quisieran. No le apetecía encerrarse entre cuatro paredes. Ya que se había visto obligada a salir, prefería respirar aire del exterior. Cuando quiso fijarse en el paisaje por el que caminaba, se impresionó al contemplar sobre un alto barranco la hermosura de ver toda la ciudad en la que vivía de un solo vistazo. Era como si pudiese cogerla con la mano, como si no hubiera ningún secreto para ella, puesto que desde allí, no parecía probable que algún detalle se le escapara. Avanzó hasta el borde del terraplén y se sentó con cuidado para que su peso no le venciera y cayera al vacío, observando en silencio aquella maravillosa escena.

–Seguro que te habría hecho mucha ilusión verlo a ti también, Gumi – suspiró.

Apoyó su cuerpo en los brazos que tocaban la arenosa superficie del suelo para poder mirar el cielo sin retorcerse incorrectamente el cuello. Mostraba una coloración grisácea, tan espesa que ni siquiera parecía haber fin entre una nube y otra. Aunque no llovía, lo más probable es que no tardase.

–Nunca te gustaron los días como hoy, si estuvieras aquí seguro que estarías quejándote y pidiendo que vuelva el sol – siguió hablando sola –. Es increíble lo mucho que se puede echar de menos a alguien, aunque seamos miles de personas en el mundo, hay veces que solo necesitas a una... – su respiración se vio entrecortada y numerosas lágrimas comenzaron a descender desde su lagrimal trazando finas líneas llevadas por la gravedad –. Soy una egoísta, mírame cómo estoy, y no es por que sienta lo que ya no vas a poder hacer, sino porque no vas a poder hacerlo conmigo...

Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas desesperada, cada vez más nerviosa, cada vez más intranquila, notando como su desenfrenado llanto iba en aumento, cómo una fuerza misteriosa le aprisionaba el pecho y le costaba respirar. Se tapó la cara con ambas palmas de las manos y chilló a pleno pulmón, en un frustrado intento de tranquilizarse, pero no sirvió de nada. Volvió su mirada encendida al cielo, con expresión acongojada.

–¡No puedo seguir así, Gumi! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Es demasiado lo que has dejado atrás por mi culpa, lo hiciste por mí y debería aprovecharlo, pero no puedo! ¡Eras endiabladamente lista, iluminabas el día a los que te rodeaban con una sencilla sonrisa, hacías que la gente te quisiera con facilidad, tenías infinidad de talentos! ¿Cómo quieres que siga así, sin más, sabiendo que podrías seguir con tu vida si no fuera por mí?

Se revolvió el pelo extremadamente alterada y tiró un poco de él mientras chillaba exasperada. Era incapaz de obviar todo lo que sabía, no era capaz de ello. Al paso que iba, no tardaría en volverse loca. No podía soportarlo.

Cogió carrerilla y se acercó al borde del barranco, dispuesta a tirarse todo lo alto que era sin pensárselo dos veces para no arrepentirse, pero una voz en su cabeza le hizo detenerse.

–"_¡No lo hagas, Luka!"_

La nombrada frenó en seco y abrió los ojos desconcertada, porque había reconocido aquella voz. Sin duda, entre miles de ellas, podría haber determinado que era la de Gumi. Miró nerviosa a su alrededor, pero aparte del final del barranco a sus pies, no veía nada. Quizás habría obviado ese hecho si no hubiese sido porque volvió a repetirse:

–"_¡Retrocede, ya! ¿No ves que es peligroso?"_

Indudablemente era la voz de Gumi. Sus manos y su labio inferior comenzaron a temblequear, mientras que sus ojos buscaban algo que le hiciera pensar que aquellas voces no estaban únicamente en su cabeza.

–¿Gumi? - dijo en alto, insegura –. ¡Sal de dónde estés, que esto no tiene gracia!

–"_Si me has oído, ¿entonces por qué no retrocedes? ¡Que te vas a caer!"_

Los pulmones de Luka comenzaron a pedir agresivamente aire, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y su llanto se acrecentó tal y como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. ¿Tan pronto se había vuelto loca que ya creía oírla en todas partes? Ya no solo la veía en sueños, sino que no tardaría en verla en todas partes, como un fantasma que le acosaría hasta el fin de sus días recordándole el horrible pecado que cometió.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y avanzó un pie hacia el aire, sabiendo que si pisaba, se vendría abajo.

–Lo siento, no he podido... – dijo antes de notar cómo perdía el equilibrio y se precipitaba al vacío.

–¡No!

Notó un fuerte tirón del brazo que expandió su dolor por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, estaba tan nerviosa que no produjo ningún tipo de quejido por ello. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando notó una prominente fuerza apresándola de la muñeca, una tirantez que se extendía hasta su hombro y que jugaba en contra del peso de su cuerpo, los gimoteos de una chica que al otro lado parecía tirar de ella y unos suaves cabellos del color del agua marina haciéndole cosquillas inintencionadamente en el revés de su mano.

Tardó dos largos y peligrosos segundos en reconstruir la situación, y cuando lo hizo entró en pánico.

–¡Suéltame o caeremos las dos! – le chilló a la chica del otro lado que hacía fuerza en contra de su cuerpo.

–¡No has caído tanto, puedo levantarte! – contestó no sin gran esfuerzo.

Luka se habría movido para caer ella sola, pero no podía asegurar que no fuera a caer aquella desconocida con ella. Dejó escapar de su boca una maldición por lo bajo e hizo todo lo posible para facilitarle la tarea de subirle a tierra firme.

Después de largos y angustiosos minutos, ambas reposaban sobre tierra firme, con el corazón desbocado y la respiración completamente fuera de lugar. Cuando sus cuerpos dejaron de temblar y consiguieron ponerse en pie, la más joven, que peinaba dos apaisadas coletas a ambos lados del cráneo cuyos mechones entre azules y verdes caían hasta casi llegar a sus talones, miró preocupada a Luka. La más mayor notó su mirada y se la devolvió, ya más calmada, seria.

–¿Has sido tú la que me había hablado antes? – quiso saber Luka.

–No, no he dicho nada... – frunció el ceño, extrañada –. Me temo que por los alrededores sólo estamos tú y yo.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso? – utilizó un tono de voz intimidante –. ¿Es que no ves que podríamos haber muerto las dos?

La más joven llevó ambas manos al pecho, algo asustada por tan incomprensible comportamiento después de que ella le había ayudado. ¿Desde cuando salvar a alguien era algo malo?

–¿No crees que eso es algo que debería preguntar yo? ¿A quién se le ocurre jugar en el borde de un barranco?

–¡Cállate! ¡Eres igual que ella! – estalló Luka, llenándosele de nuevo los ojos de renovadas lágrimas –. ¡Inconsciente! ¿Por qué no aprendes a valorar más tu vida?

Luka abandonó el lugar a toda prisa, dejando tras de sí a una perpleja y preocupada chica que no entendía su estado de nervios.

Regresó a su casa, entrando en ella con la respiración alterada y cerrando de un portazo. Sólo en el cobijo de su casa dejó que su tristeza diera rienda suelta. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y dejó que se deslizara hasta tocar el suelo, tan desconsolada que era incapaz de seguir guiando sus movimientos. Se sentía tan mal que hasta le daba vueltas la cabeza.

–Me he vuelto loca, creo oírte con total claridad, y esa chica me recordaba tanto a ti... – se autocompadeció –. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, Gumi... Si tan sólo pudiera volver a verte y volver a hablar una vez contigo, quizás...

–"_¡Pero si yo sí que he hablado contigo!"_

Luka se puso en guardia cuando volvió a notar con nitidez aquella voz en su cabeza. Se levantó en un impulso y buscó frenéticamente a su amiga junto a ella, pero de nuevo, estaba sola. Se llevó las manos al pelo y comenzó a tirar de él.

–Otra vez no...

–"_¡Luka, cálmate y escúchame!"_

Sorprendentemente, Luka hizo caso a aquella voz y adoptó una pose normal, en apariencia tranquila, esperando a oír de nuevo aquella voz que, en cierta manera, conseguía aminorar sus afilados nervios. Se tomó largos minutos antes de volver a reaparecer.

–"_Mira, Luka. Sé que lo que te voy a decir ahora te va a costar creerlo, a mí me pasaría lo mismo, pero... Creo que lo comprenderás mejor si te asomas a un espejo."_

Algo extrañada pero fiándose al cien por cien de la voz de su mejor amiga, Luka se dirigió al baño y se asomó a la superficie pulida que mostraba una copia exacta de su imagen. Como siempre.

–¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer ahora?

–"_Espera y verás…"_

Ante sus ojos, la figura del espejo comenzó a distorsionarse hasta producir otra figura completamente diferente. Ahogó un grito cuando, al otro lado distinguió a una chica algo más pequeña que ella, vestida con llamativas ropas de color naranja, de pelo verde corto y ojos grandes y expresivos del mismo color con una gran sonrisa pintada en su boca. Tal y como la recordaba.

Procuró que no le temblara la voz.

–Gumi... ¿eres tú?

_...nunca es demasiado tarde._

* * *

**¡Fin del primer capítulo! He de decir que me ha encantado escribirlo porque no suelo dar tantos detalles de nada en mis historias, aunque no sé, quizás quede demasiado cargado, rebuscado o no se entienda... ¿Qué opináis?**

**¡GUMI NO ES UN FANTASMA! O yo al menos no lo considero así, en el próximo capítulo todos tendréis una opinión de este tema mejor formada, pero si considerara que Gumi fuera un ser espectral, habría catalogado este fic como 'Spiritual' y no lo he hecho... Prefiero pensar que a Luka se le ha ido la cabeza, pero lo bueno de estas cosas es que cada uno saque su conclusión, con la que más conforme esté, y como no es algo que vaya a aclarar porque realmente no tiene demasiada relevancia argumental... Ya me diréis que pensáis al final del fic xD**

**En un capítulo y ya he sacado a todos los personajes principales a la luz... ¿Qué diría mi otro Gakupo de 'La promesa' si se enterara? (Ahora es cuando los que no lo han leído no lo entienden xD)**

**Ya sabéis, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, abucheo o derivados, no dudéis en dejarla caer por el apartado de reviews. ¡Todos son bienvenidos y se agradecen! ^^**

**Gracias a todos los lectores, especialmente a **TenebraeCaelum**,** Fersi Lovedeath **y** eclipse total **por vuestros reviews en el pasado capítulo. ¡Este es para vosotras! :D**

_**¡Hasta que nos leamos!**_


	3. 2 Can't get you outta my mind

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Luka se frotó los ojos, convencida de que la imagen que el espejo le devolvía era errónea, y parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a enfocar su vista delante de ella. Como cabía esperar, nada había cambiado. Detrás de la brillante superficie seguía aquella chica de cabellos cortos y verdes salvo por dos mechones frontales que redondeaban su rostro, enormes ojos verdes intensos de infinita expresividad y una traviesa sonrisa eternamente dibujada en sus labios.

Tal y como la conservaba en la memoria.

Extendió lentamente su brazo hacia el espejo, denotando la incredulidad que sentía, hasta que la yema de su dedo corazón chocó con la superficie, donde percibía que estaba la mejilla de su amiga. Pero aunque posara su mano entera, no recibía de su sentido del tacto la suavidad y calidez propia de la piel, sino un contacto más frío, duro y material que caló hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Desilusionada, su mano descendió sobre el cristal al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba y contadas lágrimas atormentadas abandonaban la cuenca de sus ojos. Sin embargo, la chica del otro lado del espejo, no borró su sonrisa y le devolvió una mirada llena de ternura.

–"_Es curioso, ¿no crees?"_ – habló el reflejo, haciendo una pausa en la que esperaba algún tipo de respuesta que no recibió –. _"¿Te acuerdas del día en el que nos conocimos?"_

–Por supuesto que me acuerdo, Gumi – contestó algo exasperada por la pregunta que creía innecesaria –. ¿Por qué tendría que haberme olvidado?

–"_Siempre hemos sido como las dos caras de una misma moneda. Si yo prefiero el sol, tu la lluvia, si yo sonrío, tu haces una mueca, si yo prefiero ir en un grupo de gente, tu prefieres ir sola, si yo digo color cálido, tu dices color frío. Quizás por eso siempre nos hemos llevado bien"_ – elevó la mano hasta la de Luka, a la vista una palma sobre la otra, como si sólo fuera una barrera invisible lo que les impedía tocarse –. _"Recuerdo que en el parque, donde jugábamos, siempre solías aislarte en el columpio y jugabas sola, siempre me llamaste la atención porque todos los niños jugábamos juntos, pero tú siempre te mantenías alejada. El día en el que me acerqué para hablarte y te cogí de la mano para que vinieras con el resto, te asustaste porque no te lo esperabas, me empujaste con mucha fuerza y me tiraste al suelo. No me hice mucho daño, pero me puse a llorar y a chillar como si me hubiesen cortado un brazo"_ – dejó escapar de su garganta una risa cálida y musical –. _"Te preocupaste al verme tirada y viniste a socorrerme. Preguntabas muchas veces si me encontraba bien, me miraste todos los rasguños que tenía y me los limpiaste con mucho cuidado para no hacerme más daño. A mí se me pasó enseguida el disgusto, ¡pero tú seguías sintiéndote culpable! Después de un par de días, cuando volvimos a coincidir en el parque, viniste a pedirme perdón, pero la verdad es que a mí casi se me había olvidado que me había caído, y a partir de ahí, comenzamos a jugar juntas"_.

–¿Y a qué viene recordar ahora algo que ocurrió hace tantos años, Gumi?

–"_Ese día fui yo quien buscó un contacto contigo, y tú como no estabas acostumbrada, me rehuiste. Sin embargo, hoy eres tú quien ha buscado primero mi mano"._

Luka cerró el puño para controlar el nuevo grupo de lágrimas que le asaltaba mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba. Sin duda, era Gumi, tanto de aspecto como de personalidad, hasta conservaba recuerdos que verificaban su identidad. Pero había algo que le fallaba, y no lo soportaba. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y se esforzó por continuar mirando a su amiga sin derrumbarse.

–Tú sabes qué es lo que me está pasando, ¿verdad, Gumi?

La chica de cabellos cortos se encogió de hombros.

–"_No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero me hago una idea"_ – apartó la mano para cruzarse de brazos, meditando la mejor manera en la que podía hacerse entender –. _"Es muy extraño, pero intentaré explicártelo… Podría decirse que estoy dentro de tu cabeza"._

Luka suspiró exacerbada. Estaba nerviosa, no entendía absolutamente nada, y las respuestas que recibía no le hacían vislumbrar las respuestas que necesitaba. Sin embargo, guardó la calma puesto que, tal y como había querido desde aquel fatídico día, se aferraba a que tuviese una segunda oportunidad para vivir junto a Gumi.

–Nunca saliste de mi cabeza, Gumi, así que te pediré que te expreses mejor.

–"_Vaale…"_ – arrugó el entrecejo y la nariz mientras procuraba pensar algo más elaborado, hasta que creyó dar con la respuesta idónea y dio un grito de victoria que rebotó por toda la mente de Luka –. _"No sé cómo, ni por qué, ni siquiera estoy segura del cuando, pero es como si mi conciencia estuviera dentro de tu cuerpo"._

Luka abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella revelación. ¿Cómo era posible que en un mismo cuerpo hubiese dos conciencias? No… aquello era imposible. Con un incesante ritmo cardíaco en aumento, negó profusamente con la cabeza.

–¡Eso es una locura! Sabes que es más probable que me haya vuelto demente antes de que lo que insinúas sea cierto, ¿verdad?

–"_Sí, tienes razón, yo pensaría lo mismo. Y sin embargo, ahora mismo estás aquí, hablando conmigo, como habrías hecho hace una semana. No te pido que me creas, sólo que me escuches"._

Luka se olvidó de respirar durante unos instantes. En lo más profundo de su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que aquello fuera cierto, puesto que sentía aquella conversación como algo natural, algo que había echado de menos cientos de veces y que por fin podía llevar a cabo. Una ocasión que ni en sus más remotos sueños habría soñado que podría volver a tener.

–Te escucho.

–"_Sabía que lo harías"_ – le sonrió el reflejo –. _"La verdad es que para mí también esto es más raro que un elefante rosa, pero intentaré explicarte lo que he averiguado… Por mi parte, es como si estuviera encerrada en un cuerpo que no es el mío. Veo lo que tú ves, siento lo que tocas, saboreo lo que comes, huelo el perfume de la gente con la que te cruzas, noto tu corazón acelerado cuando te pones nerviosa, tu frío y tu calor, pero nada más allá de lo físico. No oigo lo que piensas, y sólo puedo adivinar lo que sientes mediante las sensaciones físicas. Tampoco puedo controlar tu cuerpo, así que me siento como si fuera una marioneta a la que mueven al antojo del marionetista. Puedo pensar por mi cuenta, pero poco más. En cuanto a ti… es lo contrario. Tú parece que puedes escuchar lo que pienso, de hecho, todo esto que te estoy diciendo lo estoy pensando"_ – sonrió dibujando una mueca cansada –. _"No tengo una garganta ni una boca con la que articular palabras, pero parece que al estar dentro de ti, puedo hacer algún truco como el que puedas verme ahora. Así el contacto verbal parece más personal"._

Repentinamente, Luka se sintió intranquila. Era cierto que habría hecho cualquier cosa en su mano para retroceder en el tiempo y recuperar a Gumi de las manos del destino que tan cruelmente se la arrebató, pero las circunstancias eran completamente diferentes. Había recuperado una parte suya, pero no en su totalidad. Su interior egoísta reclamaba más, no le era suficiente. Frustrada, dio un puñetazo suave sobre el espejo que vibró al contacto.

–Lo siento tanto, Gumi… – finalmente consiguió pronunciar las palabras que tanto ansiaba comunicar, notando como un gran peso de su corazón se diluía –. Tendría que haberte tratado mejor, y cuidarte. Si no hubiera sido por mí, ahora no tendríamos que estar hablando de esta manera.

Gumi amplió su sonrisa y apoyó ambas manos sobre el espejo, movimiento que Luka imitó. Ambas suspiraron, pues era lo más cerca que podían estar de abrazarse, y verlo con sus propios ojos les resultaba doloroso, incluso aterrador.

–"_Luka, yo te salvé porque tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, y te aseguro que de seguir con vida, volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces al igual que tú lo habrías hecho por mí."_

–Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no eres tú quien lleva ese peso encima, ¿no? – le acusó con voz rota, sollozando en silencio –. Que tu conciencia haya venido a mi es una prueba inequívoca de que he hecho algo mal.

Repentinamente se sintió insegura. Nunca más tendría intimidad, nada de lo que hiciese sería secreto, lo que le hacía sentirse expuesta, y Gumi lo notó. Frunció el ceño y se separó del espejo bruscamente para cruzarse de brazos y mirarle con severidad.

–"_Esto tampoco resulta fácil para mí, ¿sabes?"_ – le reprochó la peliverde a la joven del otro lado, reprimiendo con fuerza una oleada de lágrimas –. _"Puede que desde fuera se vea como si me hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad, pero no es así. Yo DEPENDO completamente de ti, Luka, no soy libre."_

Luka sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral y una fuerte opresión en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta? Aunque a partir de ese momento no pudiera hacer nada sin que Gumi fuera consciente de ello y compartieran vivencias, pero seguía siendo dueña de su vida. Sin duda, renovado su punto de vista, era su mejor amiga quien salía perdiendo.

Y en ese momento fue cuando Luka tomó una decisión definitiva. Buscó la clara mirada de Gumi, seria.

–Tienes razón... A partir de ahora, viviré por las dos.

_...can't get you outta my mind._

* * *

**_Gosh, _no me puedo creer que haya tardado tanto tiempo en escribir este capítulo... Supongo que será por el agobio del instituto, que queda poco más que nada para que acabe... Y ni siquiera es el capítulo más largo ni el más interesante Dx**

**Nada de acción, básicamente se centra en explicar (espero que se entienda, porque hasta en mi mente suena complejo .) Eso sí, es totalmente necesario. A partir de aquí puedo decir que empieza la historia en sí, la decisión de Luka es la desencadenante de todo lo que viene detrás, así que lo de antes puede considerarse una introducción xD**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, abucheo o derivados, no dudéis en dejarla caer por el apartado de reviews. ¡Todos son bienvenidos y se agradecen! ^^**

**Gracias a todos los lectores, especialmente a** eclipse total, Hikari3d y TenebraeCaelum **por vuestros reviews en el pasado capítulo :D**

_**¡Hasta que nos leamos!**_


	4. 3 La amistad es un alma que habita en

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Faltaban cerca de dos horas para que su jornada escolar diera comienzo oficialmente. No obstante, las luces del apartamento de Luka destacaban desde el exterior por estar encendidas, alumbrando tenuemente desde el exterior la estampa paisajística de cualquiera que pasara cerca de su bloque de pisos. En un fragmento de la única sala iluminada, la joven permanecía en pie, preparada para partir en cualquier instante, ya vestida correctamente con el uniforme reglamentario, su larga melena de color rosa, todavía húmeda después de una reconfortante ducha, perfectamente peinada cayendo en forma de cascada por encima de su espalda. Sostenía con una mano y bajo su cuello un violín no demasiado grande de madera, cuyas cuerdas hacía vibrar majestuosamente con un arco, arrancando de él una melodía apesadumbrada y melancólica.

Se situaba frente a un espejo como si su reflejo fuera la única partitura que necesitara. Sin embargo, sus ojos cansados y amoratados permanecían cerrados, sumidos en la oscuridad, su cuerpo se mecía suavemente al compás de la música que ella misma producía, y su mente se encontrada sumida en un profundo trance del que por voluntad propia jamás saldría.

_–"Lukaaa…"_ – la llamó quejicosa una voz dentro de su mente, a la que procuraba ignorar desde hacía varios minutos para dedicarse a su creación artística –. _"¡Lukaaa…!"_

Una nota mal colocada hizo que la melodía en su conjunto llegara a su fin. Probablemente un oído desentrenado jamás habría notado ese pequeño desatino, pero para la joven de cabellos rosas, cuya concentración se veía mermada desde aquellas constantes interrupciones, fue demasiado evidente. Frunció el ceño al tiempo que dejaba caer suavemente sus brazos, en una mano el instrumento, en la otra, su fiel accesorio imprescindible, y despegó los párpados poco a poco para centrarse en el espejo que tenía frente a ella, esperando a que cierta persona se manifestara. Sin embargo, la voz continuó protestando sin hacerlo.

–_"No me gusta el violín, hace música muy triste…"_

–No es culpa del violín – suspiró Luka sin apartar la mirada de su propio reflejo –. Si la composición te resulta lánguida es por mi culpa – comprobó la hora para certificar cuanto tiempo le quedaba antes de tener que abandonar su apartamento –. ¿Me dejas seguir?

_–"Deberías dormir"_ – aconsejó la voz de Gumi.

Luka volvió a resoplar, alzando la mirada hacia el techo como si un cambio de perspectiva le ayudara a encontrar la paciencia de la que carecía e intentando relajar el cuerpo en aquel estiramiento, dejándolo todo lo inerte que era capaz. Era evidente que no había dormido aquella noche, y también era cierto que hacía cerca de una semana que no era capaz de relajarse lo suficiente tanto física como mentalmente como para hacerlo, pero no era algo que pudiese evitar conscientemente. Su mente y sus pensamientos siempre se alzaban con el poder de su anatomía y le impedían imponerse para reposar lo que su cansado cuerpo, bastante más de lo que consideraba normal, le exigía.

–Si pudiera, te aseguro que lo haría, Gumi – le aclaró al vacío apartamento –, pero no es fácil conciliar el sueño cuando sientes que alguien te está observando a cada movimiento que haces, ¿sabías?

Un largo y estrepitoso quejido perforó sin aprensión su cerebro, produciéndole una profunda jaqueca. Cerró los ojos y los dientes con fuerza y se llevó ambas manos inconscientemente a los oídos para taparlos como si así existiera alguna probabilidad de dejar de captarlo, pero no era algo de lo que pudiera huír, y sabía que debía acostumbrarse a ello si no quería resultar perjudicada, pero no era algo que pudiera aceptar en pocas horas, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta su estado de ánimo, la pesadez de su cuerpo y la neblina que ocupaba su mente y le impedía aclarar ideas.

Cuando aquel lamento ensordecedor cesó, Luka regresó su mirada entrecerrada y molesta al espejo, que una vez más, no mostraba más que su imagen, pero cuyo reflejo era lo suficientemente elocuente para Gumi.

_–"Eres una egoísta, Luka…"_ – le recriminó la joven desde su interior –. _"¿Recuerdas que yo soy como una marioneta y siento lo mismo que tú? Estoy cansada, necesito que duermas."_

–Ya lo sé, Gumi – suspiró ablandada al tiempo que se daba por vencida y llevaba el violín a su estuche dónde estaría a salvo –. Yo también noto tu cansancio mental y me afecta, pero vuelvo a decirte que no lo puedo evitar. ¿Tú nunca has pasado una noche en vela porque tu cabeza no se calla? Imagínate poder oír la de dos personas.

Gumi no añadió nada, no se sentía en condiciones de discutir con ella sobre la importancia de un buen descanso. Además, era consciente de que nadie sabía mejor que Luka como se sentía, puesto que compartían aflijo. De hecho, era más correcto decir que ella no recibía más que la sombra del estado de Luka.

Por su parte, la chica de orbes azules, una vez su instrumento estuvo puesto a buen recaudo, dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el sofá que presidía el salón, acomodándose sobre sus cojines y cerrando los ojos, procurando dejar la mente en blanco y permitiendo que el agotamiento venciera por sí solo, mas por más que pasaba el tiempo, siempre notaba algún hilo de ideas surcando su razón.

–¿Cómo quieres que me duerma si tú tampoco eres capaz de quedarte callada? – articuló Luka en un susurro adormilado.

_–"Es más fácil no hablar que no pensar en nada. Lo siento…"_

–Tranquila, Gumi, tarde o temprano aprenderemos a sobrellevar esta situación – rió no muy convencida de sus propias palabras, algo de mejor humor.

Otro silencio precedió aquellas palabras, pero como ambas se temían, apenas duró un instante.

–_"Luka…" _– le llamó la más pequeña que una vez peinó cabellos del color de la hierba –. _"¿Sabes que me da algo de miedo volver a clase?"_

–Tranquila, Gumi, de los exámenes me encargo yo – sonrió internamente Luka.

_–"No me refiero a eso. Piénsalo, para la gente de allí, yo ya no existo. Nos cruzaremos con gente que conozco, pero sólo te verán a ti. Es verdad que tengo otra oportunidad de verles, pero…"_ – cayó.

Luka sintió el dolor que traían consigo los pensamientos de Gumi reflejados en sensaciones físicas que sentía como si se tratara de sus propias emociones, por lo que percibía la sintonía con ella era total, más de lo que nunca nadie podría imaginarse, y no le costó terminar la frase con sus propias teorías. Apoyando su espalda en el sofá, abrió los ojos para posarlos en el techo, esta vez sin impedir que numerosas ideas fluyeran por su interior.

–El otro día vi un cartel pegado en una de las paredes de los pasillos de la obra en la que ibas a ser protagonista… la de Romeo y Julieta, ¿recuerdas?

Recibió un pinchazo en el pecho, sin duda del pesar que resultaba para Gumi hablar de cosas que jamás sería capaz de volver a hacer.

–En él aparecían unas fechas para celebrar unas audiciones. Iban a realizar pruebas para buscar una nueva Julieta.

Una lágrima rodó por su cuenca hasta encontrar la libertad recorriendo su rostro serio e impenetrable, al tiempo que el pinchazo se convertía en opresión, además de que el hecho de que la incasable Gumi no hubiera articulado palabra desde ese comienzo no le tranquilizaba lo más mínimo. Al instante se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema a la luz, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para ignorarlo.

–Iba a proponerte ir a ver las pruebas para ver quién sería la elegida para hacer ese papel, pensé que te gustaría seguir los ensayos, pero quizás fue una mala idea.

Un amargo silencio continuó su monólogo. Suspiró antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y cubrirlos con un brazo, dispuesta a olvidarse del tema. Cuando parecía que nadie iba a alzar la voz, fue cuando Gumi recobró la iniciativa.

_–"¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Luka?"_

–Supongo que tendré que escucharte – rió brevemente, bromeando ligeramente para liberar el ambiente –. Ahora no puedes contar con demasiadas personas, así que supongo que no me queda otro remedio que hacer lo que pueda por ti.

_–"Quería pedirte que te presentaras al_ casting _y que consiguieras tú el papel"._

Aquella petición no sorprendió en lo más mínimo a Luka, y es que, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba por alto las miles de reflexiones que podían ocurrírsele a Gumi para poder centrarse en sí misma y no saturarse, lo cierto es que siempre tenía una idea superficial de todo aquello que le pasaba por la mente a su inquilina. No obstante, endureció sus facciones y meditó durante largos e interminables segundos aquella propuesta.

–Olvídate, Gumi. Yo no nací para ser actriz, ya sabes que mi campo es la música. Ni siquiera soy capaz de entregarme al público si no me dejo llevar por el sonido incesante de una melodía.

_–"¡No puedes negarte!"_ – casi lloró Gumi –. _"Ese papel es mío, y si no puedo ser yo quien lo ejerza, quiero que te lo quedes tú"._

–Ni siquiera me gusta ver el teatro, ¿cómo quieres que haga un papel tan sublime como para que me acepten a mí antes que a la manada de chicas preparadas que se presentarán?

_–"¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste? ¡Prometiste que vivirías por las dos! Luka, prométeme que al menos te presentarás y lo intentarás… Es la manera más cercana que tengo a volver a sentir la emoción que un escenario transmite…"_

Luka sintió como se le encogía el corazón, no sólo por la impotencia que le hacía sentir Gumi, sino por el hecho de que sabía que si ella no podía actuar en aquella obra de teatro que tanta ilusión le hacía era por su culpa, por dejarla morir. Sabía que podía negarse y seguir con su vida sin demasiados sobresaltos, pero su conciencia no le dejaría tranquila si así lo hiciera. Era su responsable, su única comunicación para con el mundo exterior. Y como tal, debía amoldarse de tal manera que pudiese vivir satisfactoriamente por y para las dos. Además, presentarse a un simple ensayo no le perjudicaría demasiado…

Elevó la mirada hacia un gran reloj analógico que colgaba en una de las paredes para comprobar la hora y se incorporó, puesto que aunque quedaba más de media hora para que las clases dieran comienzo y no vivía lejos de la escuela, Luka odiaba la impuntualidad, y prefería esperar tranquilamente a que llegara la hora antes que correr y tener que quedarse fuera. Fue al baño para retocarse el pelo después de haberse secado y enredado por tumbarse en el sofá y sonrió a su reflejo para que Gumi le viera.

–De acuerdo, mi pequeña amiga zanahoria. Después de clases nos acercaremos a informarnos mejor.

* * *

Tras una intensiva jornada lectiva en la que el profesor llamó a Luka la atención en diversas ocasiones por quedarse dormida y pedirle amablemente que abandonara el aula para refrescarse, tomar el aire y aconsejarle que regresara al amparo de su hogar para recuperarse convenientemente y recibiendo una negativa como respuesta, Luka y Gumi se dirigieron allí donde las pruebas iban a tener lugar. Era una especie de auditorio pequeño que la chica de ojos verdosos conocía a la perfección y que sin embargo, Luka apenas había visitado en un par de ocasiones.

Luka se adentró en silencio, más interesada en examinar todos los detalles de la sala para memorizarlos antes que prestar atención a la actuación (sobreactuado a juicio de Gumi) que se desarrollaba frente a ellas. Se detuvo al llegar a la primera fila de butacas que desembocaba frente al escenario y buscó a aquel que llevaba a cabo las pruebas para preguntarle sobre el procedimiento una vez hubieran acabado las candidatas de mostrar sus mejores dotes. Antes de vislumbrar a nadie, alguien tiró de su brazo, obligándola a retirarse del pasillo hacia uno de los laterales y a sentarse en una de las butacas rojas como la sangre del impulso. Automáticamente giró su cabeza para comprobar quién le había tratado con tan poca delicadeza, y se desconcertó al reconocer en el asiento continuo al joven de cabellos morados recogidos en una coleta observándola con una sonrisa pintada en la boca. Pero lo que más le sorprendió no fue la brusquedad de sus formas para pedirle que dejara el pasillo libre, puesto que lo lógico y normal en su carácter habría sido molestarse por ello y quejarse a aquel estudiante con el que había coincidido en apenas una ocasión, sino la oleada de emociones que aquella visión tuvo sobre su frágil cuerpo.

En un instante, sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían a grandes velocidades las cuales tapó e intentó enfriar con las palmas de sus manos y un tímido impulso de apartarle la mirada y posarla en el suelo. Además, su corazón se había acelerado como fruto de la adrenalina y sus pensamientos no conseguían acertar a enlazarse y formar ideas concretas. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel extraño despertara aquellas sensaciones en ella? Sólo una idea cobraba forma en la neblina que se formaba cada vez más espesa en su cabeza.

–Gumi… – susurró lo más bajo que pudo para captarse a sí misma y que el chico no le oyera –. A ti este chico… ¿te gustaba?

Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudieran continuar con su intensa conversación interior, el joven que había visto un ligero movimiento en los labios de Luka y que sin embargo no había oído ninguna voz saliendo de su interior, se acercó más a ella, lo que hizo que el corazón de la pelirrosa se acelerara y clavara sus ojos azules en él, azorada y expectante. Él, sin embargo, permanecía tranquilo y sonriente.

–Kamui Gakupo, ¿me recuerdas? – se presentó hablando en voz baja, y esperó a que Luka asintiera despacio con la cabeza para continuar –. Creía que no te interesaba el papel de Julieta.

Luka tardó valiosos segundos en responder. Le costaba pensar con claridad, notaba a Gakupo demasiado cerca y prestaba más atención a sus propias y fuertes sensaciones internas que a la conversación que aquel amable chico intentaba establecer. Sin embargo, consiguió reaccionar y no quedarse en blanco.

–Megurine Luka… Y no… no me interesaba – consiguió articular entrecortada –. P-pero lo pensé mejor y quería… quería informarme.

–Me alegra oírlo, porque aunque el club de teatro parece popular, lo cierto es que somos pocos integrantes, y menos los que realmente tienen vocación y saben actuar, así que un candidato más es una posibilidad más – el chico sonrió amigable, incluso ciertamente divertido –. No pareces la misma chica que el otro día, tu actitud es diferente.

_–"¿¡Conocías a Gakkun!?"_ – intervino Gumi incapaz de callar sus pensamientos.

–Sí, supongo que debe estar bien encontrar a gente con quien compartir afinidades – rió Luka nerviosa, ignorando a su mejor amiga para no confundir a Gakupo –. De todas formas, vine a…

El joven de largos cabellos morados se levantó sin previo aviso del asiento y se hizo paso entre las estrechas butacas hacia la salida al pasillo. Cuando Luka notó que se iba, atrapó una de sus mangas con ambas manos y se riñó a sí misma por tales confianzas.

Teniendo la atención de Gakupo de nuevo, continuó hablando:

–¿A-a dónde vas? – quiso saber soltándole al instante y reculando unos centímetros en su asiento, tímida.

–Después de esta chica, queda una interpretación más. Ya que has venido y todavía es pronto, voy a colarte para que puedas hacer la prueba hoy – sonrió amistoso.

–P-pero… – le miró algo asustada porque ni se sentía preparada ni en condiciones de hacer lo que le proponía –. Yo sólo había venido a preguntar… Ni siquiera me sé el guión.

–Por eso no te preocupes, todo el mundo sabe de que trata _Romeo y Julieta_. Yo mismo te dejaré un libreto, y con que hagas un pequeño monólogo protagonizado por Julieta servirá. Además, ¿no crees que si te dan el papel haríamos una bonita pareja?

Luka se ruborizó hasta las mismas raíces de su pelo y clavó la mirada en sus piernas, tensa e intentando calmar su desbocado corazón. Como era incapaz de seguir la discusión, Gakupo continuó con su cometido, y sólo entonces fue cuando Luka comenzó a respirar tranquila.

–Te odio, Gumi… – susurró una vez sus pensamientos cobraron la suficiente claridad como para distinguir los suyos propios de los de su mejor amiga –. Podrías haberme avisado de que esto podía pasar, al menos, habría venido preparada.

_–"Yo no sabía que él estaría aquí, aunque siendo Romeo, es lógico que quiera saber con quién tendrá que actuar"._

–De todas maneras, no me parece bien que me hayas ocultado tus sentimientos hacia ese chico hasta hoy. Somos amigas, ¿no es verdad?

Volvió a notar como sus mejillas se acaloraban, y comprendió sin necesidad de palabras que no le resultaba fácil a su mejor amiga tratar esos temas. Seguramente, se lo habría ocultado a todo el mundo. Sonrió con ternura, puesto que le parecía conmovedor que hasta la chica más dicharachera que conocía tuviera un punto débil tan sencillo que le hacía tan sumamente vulnerable.

Su conversación no duró mucho, puesto que Gakupo no tardó en regresar. Esta vez, Luka intentó encerrar las emociones de Gumi que, aunque si le llegaban salpicadas, estando precavida de lo que podía suceder fue capaz de sobrellevar la situación mejor que con anterioridad.

–Está hecho – sonrió Gakupo al volverse a sentar a su lado y darle un cuaderno escrito hasta la línea final, con una página marcada y diversos párrafos señalados –. Saldrás después de esta chica, aunque parece que va a ser un oponente fuerte…

Intentando ignorar en la medida de lo posible las implicaciones que tenía tener que actuar improvisadamente, Luka desvió su mirada azul hacia el escenario, y se extrañó no sólo de ver sobre el escenario a otra chica que no era la que había visto al entrar, sino al reconocer en aquel par de largas y espesas coletas del mismo color que las turquesas a aquella chica que le salvó de morir arrojada por un acantilado. Sin embargo, pronto dejó de lado aquellos recuerdos para enfrascarse en su magnífica actuación, que absorbía sus sentidos y mantenía su mirada fija en su figura. Su entonación, sus movimientos y su expresión transmitían al espectador la angustia de una Julieta que desconoce lo que le depara el futuro si no puede querer a su amado, y al mismo tiempo, la sed y la fuerza de la misma para luchar por lo que quiere.

Únicamente regresó a la realidad cuando Gakupo le azuzó suavemente para que se levantara.

–Está a punto de acabar su parte, deberías de ir preparándote.

Aunque Luka intentó replicar, el joven de ojos violáceos no admitía ningún tipo de réplica, por lo que no le quedó otro remedio que dirigirse inevitablemente hacia bastidores. Terminó de ver la actuación de aquella chica oculta entre unas cortinas oscuras, y supo que ante tal fantástica actuación, poco podría hacer ella.

–Lo has visto, ¿verdad, Gumi? – habló bajo, sin apartar la mirada del escenario que cautivaba a todos los presentes –. No he actuado nunca, así que aunque me preparara a fondo, tendría pocas posibilidades de ganarla – abrió el libreto que tan amablemente le habían prestado y ojeó las líneas que tenía que interpretar –. Además, si sumamos que no me sé el guión y que no soporto actuar delante de gente, llevo todas las de perder.

Gumi, que estaba eufórica por sentirse tan cerca de la escena, intentó reconfortarla con pensamientos e imágenes agradables y felices.

_–"No te preocupes por eso, apenas habrá media docena de personas con sus miradas posadas aquí, pero si no crees que puedas hacerlo, déjamelo a mí. Concéntrate en lo que siento, en lo que vivo, como antes ha pasado con Gakkun. Ni siquiera tienes que leer el guión, yo te digo lo que tienes que decir, me lo sé de memoria. Estoy segura de que si te dejas llevar así, te ganarás al público"_ – le aseguró convencida.

Una nube de aplausos que, a pesar de ser pocas personas, resonaba con intensidad, inundó el auditorio, dando por acabada la actuación de la chica de ojos aguamarina que se despidió alegremente del público con una sonrisa y una reverencia de agradecimiento a su público. A continuación, correteó hacia donde Luka se encontraba para salir y, al cruzarse, ahogó un grito. Ambas cruzaron las miradas, Luka seria y culpable, la más pequeña asombrada y preocupada.

–Tú… – comenzó a hablar la chica de las coletas –, eres la chica que casi se cae por el terraplén.

Luka jamás llegó a contestar la evidencia, puesto que una voz anunció que debía adelantarse y descubrirse hacia el escenario. Avanzó hacia el centro, buscando con la mirada a Gakupo, la única persona que conocía allí, quien le sonrió y le deseó todo lo mejor desde su alejada posición. Luka no pudo evitar sonreirle de vuelta, con algo de color asomando en sus mejillas y se paró frente a su público. Procuró evitar cometer el error de contar la gente que había allí y se presentó debidamente, comunicando así mismo el papel al que se presentaba y el que interpretaría desde aquel instante.

Se tomó un tiempo para respirar hondo, y miró el libreto insegura. Cerró los ojos e intentó distinguir las emociones que sentía, y es que sufría en su interior un remolino que juntaba su pánico al entusiasmo de Gumi. Procuró dejarse influenciar por el pensamiento más optimista, cosa que a su mejor amiga le animó más.

_–"¡Perfecto, Luka, lo estás haciendo muy bien! Confía en mí, suelta el libreto y deja que te lleve como si esto fuera un baile. El escenario es nuestro"._

Confiando plenamente en las palabras de Gumi, Luka dejó el cuaderno en el suelo y, al abrir los ojos, su actitud hacía que pareciese una persona completamente diferente. Dejó que las emociones de Gumi se apoderaran de ella, y en base a ello, empezó a moverse con libertad y elegancia, al tiempo que pronunciaba y entonaba las frases que Gumi le iba diciendo actuando con ella y dejando al público sin aliento.

_…la amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos, un corazón que habita en dos almas._

* * *

**¡Aunque no lo parezca, sigo viva y no he abandonado esta historia!**

**Soy una mala persona, lo sé. Tampoco intento justificarme con este párrafo (mentira, si estoy escribiendo esto es para que no vengáis con antorchas hasta mi casa y la prendáis fuego xD) pero he de decir en mi defensa que dentro de dos semanas tengo exámenes finales (que he tenido que prepararme y que por fin voy a poder librarme de ellos ToT) y poco tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera. De hecho, debería estar estudiando, pero hay veces que el cerebro pide vacaciones y es mala idea negárselo xD**

**No haré muchos comentarios, que como ya dije, no debería estar por aquí, y antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que me estoy escaqueando de mis deberes, habría de partir... Gracias sinceramente por leer hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado, y aunque no tenga derecho para hacerlo, animo a que dejéis un review con vuestra opinión, ****dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, abucheos o derivados. ****¡Todos son bienvenidos y se agradecen! ^^**

**********Especial agradecimiento a **Hikari3d**,** Crisantemo**,** eclipse total **y** Neruso y Neria********** por vuestros reviews ^.^**

**********__****¡Hasta que nos leamos!**


	5. 4 No hagas a los demás lo que no

**CAPÍTULO 4**

No veía otra cosa que un bello paisaje que se expandía con fuerza desde su mente hasta el exterior, rodeando su entorno de fantasía e imaginación.

No oía nada más que la suave voz de su amiga, la cual resonaba en su mente y se materializaba en sus propios labios, con su voz, entremezclándose ambas y convirtiéndose en una única esencia.

No sentía más que el aire que le amparaba, el cosquilleo de su pelo sobre su uniforme y el ligero movimiento de sus ropas con cada desplazamiento al contacto con su piel. Cada gesto que formulaba no era más que acompañamiento para sus palabras, un roce, alzar las manos, una expresión acongojada.

Saboreaba cada frase que utilizaba, haciendo uso de diversos y variados recursos que le hacían abandonarse más a su papel y deleitando sin ser consciente de ello a su público.

Todas las sensaciones y estímulos que recibía tanto del exterior como del interior le embriagaban de tal manera que para Luka no existía nada más que el elevado escenario que se convirtió en su propiedad desde que posó un pie sobre él, el cual decoró y dibujó haciendo uso de su creatividad, de tal manera que dejó de lado a su público y el auditorio en el que se encontraba para visitar otra época y otra localización geográfica, en la piel de una joven enamorada que busca fervientemente una solución que le permitiera ser feliz junto a su primer y último amor.

Una nube de aplausos y vítores le permitieron regresar a tierra firme. Parpadeó un par de veces aturdida, como si acabara de despertar de un profundo sueño y tratara de ubicarse. Su mirada viajaba por el auditorio, de espectador en espectador, quienes a pesar de ser a penas un puñado de ellos, dejaban perfecta constancia de su asistencia y de su estado de ánimo, así como de su deleite con el espectáculo que recibían de sus manos. Más de en un par de ocasiones en las que su mirada celeste no parecía decidirse a poner fin a su viaje, pasó por su mente la pregunta de "¿qué hago aquí?", y sólo una pequeña y radiante risa alojada en lo más profundo de su ser hizo que su cuerpo inmóvil se estremeciera.

–"_¡Les has gustado, Luka! El público está a tus pies, disfrútalo." _– informó Gumi, consciente de la confusión reinante en su amiga –._ "¿O quizás sería más correcto decir que les hemos gustado?"_

Sin embargo y aunque las palabras de Gumi no tenían ninguna intención oculta salvo la de celebrar su victoria, Luka comenzó a sentirse insegura. Por más que intentaba explicarse cómo había llegado allí y por qué los asistentes parecían tan satisfechos y eufóricos, sus recuerdos se distorsionaban una vez oyó el libreto que aquel estudiante de cabellos púrpuras le había prestado caer limpiamente sobre el suelo.

Buscó rápidamente el libreto sobre el escenario y lo recorrió a lo largo para recuperarlo, apenas siendo capaz de ignorar la masa de personas que todavía la observaban y le crispaban los nervios a velocidades alarmantes.

Gumi procuró entablar conversación con ella, para distraer y relajar a su amiga y anfitriona, pero el hilo de sus pensamientos producía lo contrario, puesto que en el interior de Luka, se sucedían una serie de ideas que le preocupaban y a las que temía. ¿Sería aquella sensación de olvido fruto de haberse dejado llevar por la actuación? No... El problema no era que se hubiera metido en el papel de Julieta, sino que Gumi había invadido cada fibra de su ser y, durante aquellos instantes, su propia conciencia, aquella que sólo se apagaba cuando el sueño le derrotaba, se había desvanecido para dejar paso al de la peliverde.

Darse cuenta y creer en ese dato hizo que se le erizara el vello y tiritara imperceptiblemente de miedo. Sentía que era necesario hablar con Gumi sobre el tema cuanto antes, por lo que, todavía con el pequeño cuaderno en cuyo interior rezaba toda la obra teatral por la que había asistido a aquel lugar entre sus manos, abandonó el escenario sobre el que tan cómoda había estado hacía apenas unos instantes y que, sin embargo, en aquel momento le parecía, cuanto menos, comparable a un infierno. No cesó en su huída ni siquiera cuando pasó junto a la muchacha de alargadas coletas que se había mantenido observando el escenario desde detrás de la cortina entre bastidores, quien no ponía demasiado empeño en disimular su interés por Luka siguiéndola con la mirada.

Sin embargo, nada pudo hacer cuando Gakupo la retuvo de los hombros veloz e impecable, aprovechando el momento justo en el que Luka pasó junto a él. La pelirrosa se habría zafado del suave agarre de los brazos de aquel chico, habría gritado a los cuatro vientos su turbación y miedo, pero una vez más, la presencia de aquel adolescente le tomó con la guardia baja, lo que le exigió una vez más experimentar emociones y sentimientos que poco le correspondían a ella.

Este hecho no hizo más que propiciar y aumentar el temor que ella de por sí ya sentía. Una vez más, se sentía confusa, puesto que su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente grande ni lo suficientemente fuerte como para distinguir y seleccionar aquellas impresiones que crecían en ella. No entendía por qué aquel chico le hacía sentir tan especial, no sabía la razón por la que había disfrutado de su actuación, empezaba a confundir su conciencia con la de Gumi, y además sentía su cuerpo extremadamente cansado. No podía más, todos los sucesos que surgían y le obligaban a formar parte de su vida le superaban y le ganaban en una batalla en la que ella jamás quiso participar.

Todavía estaba junto a Gakupo cuando sus órbitas se colmaron de cristalinas lágrimas que no encontraron ningún impedimento para ver la luz. Su respiración se descontroló y su cuerpo no tardó en sacudirse sin piedad. Dejándose llevar por su desconsuelo, abrazó sin pensárselo dos veces al joven cuyos ojos púrpuras no se despegaban de ella, preocupados. ¿Por qué no se iba a dejar aliviar por alguien que despertaba tales emociones en su interior?

Gakupo, algo dudoso puesto que no entendía las repentinas emociones de aquella chica y era incapaz de imaginarse ni remotamente la verdad de lo que le sucedía, procuró servir de apoyo a Luka y le brindó sus brazos en un cálido abrazo en el que la chica pudo verter sus lágrimas y tranquilizarse poco a poco.

Nadie podría decir con seguridad el tiempo que Luka tardó en reaccionar, ni siquiera aquellos ojos perdidos por el público que, junto con expresiones de inquietud, seguían su silueta. En cierto momento, la confusión reinante fue desvaneciéndose, dejando a su mente relajarse y poner cada cosa en su sitio. Toda la sangre y el calor de su cuerpo se subieron a su rostro, una vez recordó que aquel sitio donde se sentía tan protegida y a gusto eran los propios brazos de Gakupo y se separó de él tan bruscamente que hasta al propio adolescente le pilló por sorpresa. Durante largos segundos se miraron, Gakupo preocupado, sin saber exactamente qué decir o qué hacer; Luka perdida en los sentimientos que Gumi le trasmitía al contemplarle.

–¿Estás bien? – intervino Gakupo al ver que la pelirrosa no reaccionaba.

Luka se sobresaltó ligeramente al notar que se refería directamente a ella, desvió la mirada cuando notó que sus mejillas adquirían más calor si acaso eso era posible e intentó improvisar. Sonrió ampliamente cuando encontró entre sus propias manos el libreto que Gakupo le había prestado.

–¡Claro que estoy bien, es que me había puesto un poco nerviosa por eso de que he tenido que improvisar el papel! – mintió hablando muy deprisa para desprenderse de aquella situación que hacía tiempo que se había vuelto incómoda. Para desviar el tema e impedir que aquella farsa se extendiera más de lo que ella podría sobrellevar, dejó a su alcance el cuaderno que le había prestado y esperó a que cambiara de dueño –. Gracias por todo, pero la verdad es que tengo prisa… Nos vemos en alguna otra ocasión, ¿no?

Gakupo hizo amago de retenerla, puesto que todavía quería felicitarla por su actuación y comentar los pormenores de la misma, además de que necesitaba algunos datos suyos e indicarle el día y el lugar que debía visitar para saber quién tendría el honor de representar a Julieta, pero Luka fue lo suficientemente veloz como para zafarse de su acompañante y abandonar el auditorio a paso ligero.

* * *

El aire fresco del exterior terminó por calmar los agitados ánimos de Luka, por lo que su caminar desentrenado evolucionó a un paseo desenfadado y melancólico. Miraba a su paso cualquier escaparate que pudiera devolverle un tenue reflejo fijamente, y sonreía cada vez que en vez de su propia silueta, conseguía ver a Gumi como si estuviera andando junto a ella. Acercaba su mano al cristal y pegaba los dedos sobre su superficie al igual que Gumi hacía, acariciando el área como si ambas intentaran romper un campo invisible y cogerse de la mano. Sonreían cansadas, puesto que sabían que aquello que pretendían era imposible, pero poco a poco, iban acostumbrándose a su situación.

–"_¿A dónde vamos?"_ – pensó Gumi lo suficientemente alto como para que Luka supiera que intentaba hablar con ella.

–Quiero hablar contigo sobre… – dudó – lo último que hemos vivido. Había pensado en un sitio especial…

Eventualmente Luka finalizó su paseo frente a la entrada de un parque apenas transitado debido a que el tiempo era frío. Notó cómo Gumi rió cantarina en su interior, y no pudo cuanto menos sonreír con ella.

–"_El parque en el que nos conocimos… ¿Es una cita o algo por el estilo?"_ – bromeó –. _"¡Que no me he preparado para la ocasión!"_

–Siento desilusionarte, pero me temo que no es una cita – aclaró Luka entre risas.

No había llegado hasta allí para permanecer quieta en la entrada, por lo que se acercó al único columpio doble del parque y tomó asiento en uno de los lados. Se balanceó levemente con los pies pegados en el suelo y las manos bien sujetas a las cuerdas de hierro algo por debajo de la altura de su cabeza, mientras perdía la mirada en el asiento libre que tenía junto a ella. Suspiró

–Volvemos a estar juntas, Gumi, pero hay cosas que jamás podremos volver a hacer…

Gumi rió quitándole importancia al asunto que tan serio se le tornaba a Luka. La pelirrosa sonrió algo forzada y bajó la mirada a sus pies mientras continuaba su incesante y leve balanceo. Allí dejaron pasar el tiempo sin ser conscientes de ello y sin querer serlo, recordando juntas tiempos mejores y compartiendo preocupaciones como siempre habían hecho. Luka jamás habría cambiado ese momento por nada del mundo, ni siquiera le preocupaba el hecho de que sólo ella era conocedora de la presencia de Gumi en su interior y, por supuesto, la única que la sentía y la escuchaba.

Pero en ojos ajenos, la misma escena, resultaba un tanto desconcertante.

La chica de cabellos y orbes del color de las turquesas la había seguido con sigilo y había sido testigo de sus singulares y extraños actos. No entendía por qué sonreía al reflejo que le devolvía un escaparate, o por qué se aislaba en un parque y parecía hablar sola. No quería entrometerse en su vida, pero algo le decía que la vida de esa chica no marchaba bien, y en su casa siempre la educaron para hacer aquello que es considerado la mejor opción. Había visto con sus propios ojos los cambios de la estudiante de ojos celestes, pero ya la había ayudado en una ocasión y a cambio, había recibido gritos y amonestaciones.

Suspiró. Era incapaz de cerrar los ojos y seguir su camino ignorando el de esa chica que, sin duda, se había cruzado con el suyo y se adentró con sigilo en el parque. Sin duda, hablaba y hasta parecía reír a veces sola. Además, parecía tan absorta en su monólogo que ni siquiera era consciente de que se estaba acercando. Se detuvo junto a ella, con una mano en el pecho, y esperó nerviosa algún momento que creyera oportuno para interrumpir.

–Pareces cansada… – se decidió.

Luka ahogó un grito y pegó un saltito en su sitio del susto que le propició aquella joven. Mantuvo su vista fija en la chica con la que ya se había encontrado anteriormente en un par de ocasiones y permaneció con el cuerpo rígido. Ella era la primera que sabía lo extraño que debía verse su situación desde fuera, ¿qué pensaría aquella desconocida de ella?

La chica de coletas aguamarina sonrió conciliadora.

–Me llamo Miku Hatsune, te vi aquí sentada y quise venir para felicitarte por tu actuación de antes… – arrugó un poco la nariz al notar que Luka permanecía alerta –. Lo siento, no quería molestarte… Pensabas en alto, ¿verdad?

–Algo parecido… – soltó una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz, puesto que en efecto, Miku parecía tener el don de molestarla. Se levantó del columpio para hablar más adecuadamente con ella, puesto que parecía que era su objetivo y pensaba que así conseguiría librarse de ella –. Yo soy…

–Luka Megurine – sonrió Miku agradable al ver que, por fin, aquella chica parecía dispuesta a ser amable –. Miré el nombre de todas las candidatas antes de salir del auditorio, y como el tuyo era el que iba justo después del mío, me llamó la atención – le extendió el brazo para ofrecerle la mano –. Eres un buen contrincante, estoy deseando ver quién se queda con el papel de Julieta. Que gane la mejor.

Luka resopló malhumorada e ignoró la mano que tan amablemente Miku le tendía, cruzándose en su lugar de brazos.

–No estoy dispuesta a perder ese papel, mis razones para conseguirlo son bastante más complejos que querer hacer el tonto sobre un escenario por que sí.

Miku borró su sonrisa y bajó tanto sus brazos como la mirada apenada, haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran gráciles al unísono.

–Lo siento, yo…

–Y déjame que te diga – prosiguió Luka pasando por encima de su interlocutor – que odio que la gente se entrometa en mi vida… No creo que sea necesario especificar más.

Con otro suspiro, Luka decidió poner fin a su jornada en el parque y dejar atrás a aquella chica que le resultaba tan molesta, incluso ignoraba la voz de Gumi que le gritaba desde dentro lo injusta que había sido con esa joven que únicamente intentaba ayudarla. Pero Miku no necesitó apoyo de nadie para mostrar su desacuerdo. Cerró frustrada los puños y se giró para mirar la silueta que poco a poco iba alejándose. Clavó sus ojos furiosos sobre ella y gritó:

–¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa, si se puede preguntar!?

–No, no se puede preguntar – detuvo Luka su paso y miró a Miku por encima del hombro, mostrando el menor interés posible por aquella forzada discusión –. ¿Acaso no te he dicho ya que odio que se entrometan en mi vida?

–¡¿Es que no sabes ver la amabilidad de las personas cuando intentan ayudarte?! ¡Deberías verte, apenas te he visto en contadas ocasiones y lo único que sé de ti es que haces tu vida como si fueras una sombra!

Luka resopló cada vez más irritada.

–No te metas en mi vida… – le advirtió –. Tengo todo lo que necesito, así que vete con tus buenas acciones a molestar a otro.

No se habría detenido aunque Miku hubiera intentado objetar algo, pero tampoco hizo falta, puesto que la más pequeña permaneció estática en su sitio, con la mirada pegada en la silueta de la que cada vez se alejaba más. Airada, dejó como testigo al parque y al viento de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

–Muy bien, Luka… Si no quieres ser mi amiga, juguemos a ser enemigas.

…_no hagas a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti._

* * *

**¡Felicitemos todos juntos en el día de hoy a nuestra querida Gumi! No, no he escrito nada relacionado con su cumpleaños, pero el día de hoy (cuando actualizo) es el cumpleaños de esta vocaloid peliverde que a tantos nos tiene robado el corazón. ¡Felicidades! ^^**

**¡He sobrevivido a los exámenes! Además, he de decir que estoy contenta con los resultados... ¡Pero más todavía porque vienen las vacaciones! Un descanso de vez en cuando y tiempo extra para poder dedicarlo a lo que uno quiera nunca está de más, así que intentaré aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y utilizar parte de él para actualizar más a menudo. Seguro que sabéis a lo que me refiero xD Espero que todos los que hayáis sufrido el ataque de los exámenes podáis decir que habéis superado la prueba bien, y a los que todavía les queden... ¡Suerte y a por ello!**

**¡No me matéis por el Gakupo x Luka evidente! Dx Tal y como puse en el prólogo, si hay una pareja oficial (que la habrá), tenderá a ser Luka x Miku, pero creo que estas situaciones hacen todo más interesante *risa malévola* Además de que los que me conocéis, sabéis perfectamente a qué pareja defiendo por encima de todas, así que solo diré que confiéis en mí ^^**

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí. ****Cualquier duda que tengáis, sugerencia, abucheo... no dudéis en dejármelo saber. Y especiales agradecimientos a **TenebraeCaelum******, **eclipse total****** y **Neruso y Neria****** por vuestros reviews. ¡Ya sabéis lo mucho que se agradecen y animan! :D**

******__****¡Hasta que nos leamos! ^^**


End file.
